Mikalesons For Mayor
by inviziblew
Summary: A little comedic AU canon, where Elijah and Klaus run for mayor. Hope it makes you smile!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing on Klaus' to-do list this morning was to find Sheriff Forbes and inform her that a new mayor was needed for Mystic Falls. Strolling over to her office, he spared her no kindness, in explaining what happened to her friend. "You have no choice here Sheriff. Mystic Falls needs a new mayor, and I have more than enough qualifications."

Liz looked at him with the worst expression of disgust she was capable of "What am I supposed to tell the town?" Her face was a tragic combination of sorrow, fear, and repulsion. She hated Klaus to no end, and now he wanted to run the town. "No worries Sheriff, with the town's supply of vervain long gone, it shouldn't be too hard to convince them of the new order of things." Flaunting a convinced look of satisfaction, Sheriff Forbes was at a loss, thinking of any way she could get around this terror when her train of thought was derailed as a new voice entered the room.

"Well, that isn't the democratic edict." The feeling of smugness completely vanished from Klaus' face, leaving him with only his anger and bitterness turning to face his brother he began "Elijah." "Please, don't tell me you have traveled all this way to be Mayor of a dreary little town like this, did you brother?"

Elijah was polished and suave, he knew how ruffled he made his brother, and he relished in that simple joy. "If this town is so dreary why do you want to run it?" Elijah coyly responded and this only made Klaus angrier, his brother's placid nature was more than irritating.

Liz was confused; a pair of Originals wanted their hands on this town and there was nothing she could do to stop it, but she hatched a plan. Maybe if she could somehow delay the announcement of a new mayor, she could figure out a way to get help. Pulling her head up, she noticed the two were inches away from the other, and out of context, they appeared as two wild animals wildly facing each other down for food. "Are you boys done with your pissing contest?"

Klaus turned to glare at the Sheriff, his blood boiling from the unpleasant surprise Elijah was. "We will settle this with a town election, seeing as there are no other viable prospects for Mayor. We will announce your candidacy tonight and the election will be held exactly 7 days from today. Now does that sound fair?"

Elijah perked up and gifted a sincere smile "Thank you Sheriff Forbes for using your authority to implement a fair decision." Keeping her true plan to herself she turned to Klaus "Is that okay with you?" Not truly giving an honest comment of approval, rather a grunt of agreement Klaus walked away hastily. Yes, he is indeed the most powerful being on Earth; yes he could have killed Liz Forbes, and daggered Elijah, but he had chosen against this because of one person.

Citizens of the town were more confused than anything, the official announcement was "Mayor Lockwood has taken a leave of absence, and has resigned her position. Due to the unforeseen circumstances, we will be prompting an election exactly one week from today. Based on merit and qualifications, the two candidates chosen are Klaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson. There will be a town forum in four days, each candidate will answer questions, and the following day they will present their platforms in a final attempt to win your vote. Thank you for your patience and understanding."


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus and Elijah had spent days rehearsing and reviewing their stance; each looking for the most convincing position to win. Klaus decided on wearing a tailored navy suit with a simple white collared shirt. Elijah went for a similar look, wearing a tailored suit as well, although he somehow appeared more judicial.

Denizens of Mystic Falls gathered at city hall filling in the pews of the cavernous building; more than a few have gathered questions for their nominees, each being hopeful that their concerns would be alleviated, but more doubtful than anything else. As the Mikaelsons each took their spot behind a podium, Sheriff Forbes grabbed a microphone. Not wearing her usual uniform, she chose a more casual look, as the day's moderator.

"Thank you all for joining us here today. Our nominees have had time to assess their views on how they want to run our town, tomorrow they will have one last chance to sway your opinion, but today is all about questions. I will be the moderator for the day, so wait for the mic to come to you."

Waiting for the first question Klaus tidied his sleeves, and adjusted his collar, Elijah on the other hand stood dignified, letting his eyes wander the audience making as much eye contact as possible.

Someone finally broke the ice and raised their hand. Liz hustled over to them and when they finally got the microphone they asked with unyielding fury "Why are there so many deaths in Mystic Falls? This town has gone through a great deal of loss, which one of you will change that?"

Elijah let his brother answer first, he was so eager "Dear friend, this town has indeed gone through a tremendous amount of loss, and I assure you that once elected, new measures will be taken to guarantee the security of the people." Looking rather pleased Klaus gave the floor to Elijah "Let me first extend my condolences to all of you here whom have lost a loved one. It is with great responsibility that, if chosen, I would enforce an open line of communication amongst us, so that if there is a genuine concern for someone's life, as a unit we can take action to prevent more tragedies."

Elijah was eloquent and precise, and this made Klaus cringe, he began to squirm behind his podium and this only entertained Elijah, giving him more verve.

Another body rose from the crowd "This past year all our kids have done horrible in school, how are you going to fix that?" Klaus was certain to let Elijah answer first. "The problem I see here is that there is a major lack of attendance, and that is up to us as role models to lead them to the path of education." Klaus was amused and clearly enraged at the same time he turned to the audience and spoke "Obviously we need to press education to our youngsters." The crowd was disappointed and Klaus noticed he spent the next few questions trying helplessly to recover but each answer only made him look worse and worse.

Klaus was ready to rip the whole town apart by the last question. "How are we supposed to believe either of you?" Klaus brightened up sure that he could successfully answer this question without coming off as ignorant or apathetic "Trust is a commodity I hold with the utmost regard, if you put your faith in me, I will surely not disappoint." Finally exuding an air of confidence Klaus let his brother have the final word. "Being the head of this town is an honor, but the belief that as a town, all of us together, is where my faith resides. My trust dwells within the people that make up this town, the businessmen, the teachers, and the parents."

Klaus was infuriated; it would be his moral and honorable brother that spurs the town into believing that they were the greatest asset. The thought made him sick, these creatures so beneath him wanting to feel important. Never mind that if Elijah hadn't even showed up this wouldn't even be happening, he would have just easily taken the reigns of Mystic Falls and been reposed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was even worse; Klaus only stumbled on his words while his brother Elijah sashayed with ease. Whereas Klaus sounded more forceful and brute, Elijah was amiable and accessible. They had just finished their speeches when Liz interjected. "I know this is last minute, and I apologize, but Rudy Hopkins, would like a word with all of you."

Klaus and Elijah were both baffled, sharing a look that was more than confusion. They had no idea who Rudy was, but the citizens of Mystic Falls did. He was one of their own, and he knew them, as well they knew him. He was never one to take the spotlight though, so his desire to speak was very surprising.

"Most of you know me, and for the most part, I know all of you. I was at the meeting yesterday, and a lot of you brought up some very good questions, and these two gentlemen to my left made some very good points, but I would like to remind you, that I know the heart of this town. I know what it is you really want, and while I am not suggesting in any way that you forget these candidates and vote for me, I am suggesting that you take an extensive consideration for who you want to run this town." The urge to drop a jaw was so compelling but Klaus managed to stay composed. Elijah seemed a little rattled but for him, any expression came across as tolerant.

The town clapped as Rudy walked off the stage, adding more fuel to the wrath burning inside Klaus. Immediately he stormed over to Sheriff Forbes "There isn't the slightest possibility that this fellow has a chance at the election, right?" Liz smiled widely and said "His name is not on the ballot, no need to worry Klaus."

Still not feeling at ease, Klaus stayed up the whole night, ruminating, calculating, and reflecting. His brother watched him pace around the room when he prodded "Wouldn't it be easier to paint another snowflake?" Klaus was furious "You mind your tongue brother; I could have you daggered easily." Elijah only smiled with a carefree look in his eyes "Klaus you always go back to the threat of daggers, but you wouldn't dare do that now."

Elijah wandered around the room "That girl has made an impact on your life; she has you traipsing around like some lost puppy." Elijah snickered a little, he had not seen Klaus smitten in centuries and he was going to use it to his advantage. "Why did you even come here Elijah? You have no business being Mayor of a town you never stay in. Why couldn't you just let me win?" Elijah proceeded, walking aplomb towards his brother. Staring down his face he bluntly said "It was never about winning Klaus." Being illuminated to Elijah's true intention made him livid, but before he could stake Elijah with a dagger, he sped off, leaving Klaus alone in his mansion, in the dark of night.

Morning came and once again the town gathered for the final day of the election, the votes had been cast and counted, and by late afternoon there was a victor to be crowned. Despite the past week, Klaus was not going to accept defeat until there was official proof. The anticipation had risen to the point of suspense as the town awaited the announcement of the new Mayor. Sheriff Forbes graced the stage with a decorative envelope, ripping the seal and opening the card she said "The new Interim Mayor, as voted by you is. . ." Klaus was suddenly overwhelmed with desire even though he was ready for defeat "Rudy Hopkins!" The whole town cheered and rejoiced. Klaus was now the confused one "I thought you said there was no chance of him winning?" Liz laughed light-heartedly "They wrote him in, all of them." Klaus went home and destroyed half of his furniture, he was ready to redecorate, and Elijah once again left town, knowing that he was triumphant in his task.


End file.
